


Dust to Dust

by DeltaSpooks



Series: A whole new world [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bluebell is a self insert, Gen, Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Self Insert, implied multiverse, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: She had made it to a surface, but not her surface.She hopes that this will be her last death.





	Dust to Dust

Bluebell, as she would have been known as, stumbled through the woods, clutching at her chest where the child had struck her endlessly. Dust coated her hand, but she ignored it, ignored the burning pain, ignored the way she fell to her knee and got back up, still stumbling through the woods, ignoring everything except the absolute determination to get away from the others who had been dragged into this unfamiliar world with her. She didn’t want to meet them, she didn’t want to see her darker counterpart, she didn’t want to see what she and her Papyrus could have had.

A sharp, agonizing pain brought Bluebell to her knees just as she reached a clearing, the one place she could actually see the stars. Her sockets filled with pale blue tears, streaking down her face as she looked up to the night sky, speckled with millions upon millions of tiny little light. A large chunk of her chest crumbled, the only thing keeping her alive right now was the fact that she had waited so long for this moment, for a final death up on the surface. This may not have been her surface, but she was here none the less.

She fell down onto her side, lacking the energy to stay upright. Her vision fuzzed, and soon, she crumbled. A pale, cracked soul lingered on the field, floating just barely above a blue bandanna for just a few seconds, before it too shattered, for what it hoped to be the final time.


End file.
